The subject matter disclosed herein relates to medical diagnostic imaging systems, such as an ultrasound imaging system, and more particularly to a user input system for such imaging systems.
Cleaning and sterilizing the user interface of a medical diagnostic imaging system, such as an ultrasound system, can be a challenge. The chemicals used to clean and sterilize can hinder the operation of and even damage electronic components and controls. Different approaches have been employed in attempt to solve this problem. For example, tempered glass touch sensitive interfaces have been employed. However, this attempted solution suffers from the disadvantage that an operator, such as an ultrasound sonographer, may find it difficult to control the ultrasound system with one hand while viewing the image on the display as they are scanning the subject with a probe held in the other hand. This is because the operator must often and repeatedly look away from the display to the control panel to change the settings of the system. Having controls that the operator can identify by touch without looking at them may allow the operator to better focus on the images or behavior of the system while simultaneously modifying various settings because there is less need to look at the controls.
Therefore, a system and method of controlling a medical diagnostic imaging system that can be easily sterilized without fear of damage to electrical components and easily operated by an operator without repeatedly looking at the controls is desired.